


Salvation

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Why Barbara?  Tommy does his best to explain.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Why Barbara? Why indeed.

My standard answer is that it is complicated, and then I leave it at that. It’s not as if I’m being dishonest; it is complicated, but it’s also incredibly simple.

Barbara is not intimidated or cowed by my titles, my wealth, or my temper. She brings out the best in me, and yet still accepts the worst.

Barbara is my destiny, the one person I was searching for, but in all the wrong places. 

She is a magical place that I can visit which never fails to bring a shiver to my spine.

She is salvation.


End file.
